


Just the Two of Us (Coach Ukai x Reader)

by nnkwrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Haikyuu - Freeform, Keishin Ukai - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Ukai Keishin & Reader - Freeform, Ukai Keishin/Reader - Freeform, coachukai, keishinukai, reader - Freeform, ukai - Freeform, ukai keishin - Freeform, ukaixreader, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:54:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29140344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nnkwrites/pseuds/nnkwrites
Summary: You're a teacher at Karasuno High, and your life changes when you meet Keishin Ukai...
Relationships: Ukai Keishin/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. At First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story! I have some more parts planned out...hopefully you all like it :)

"Not again..."

You finally made it to the end of a long day at work, and the exhaustion is starting to kick in. After all, you just finished teaching three very tiring classes in a row! "Why did I become a teacher," you think to yourself.

As you gather your belongings to bring back to the teachers' office, you notice a phone left on one of your students' desks. You grab the phone and slide it into the back pocket of your dress pants and sigh. This is the third time this week that Hinata has left his phone in the classroom. He's always in such a hurry to get to his volleyball club after school. You smile, thinking about how funny that kid is. No matter what question you ask the class, no matter what the task is, he always manages to bring the subject back to volleyball.

You walk back to the office to see if your colleague Takeda is still there. Usually you can just hand him Hinata's belongings before he advises the volleyball club. When you find the office empty, you sadly realize that you'll have to take the long walk over to the gym.

I just want to go home, you sigh to yourself as you stuff your students' papers into your purse and put on your sweater. Those lesson plans can wait until tomorrow morning. I just can't right now.

As you walk over to the gym, you feel the warm spring sun on your face and feel your mood lift a little. Unfortunately that feeling immediately goes away when you step into the gym, instantly greeted with the smell of sweat. You immediately have to dodge a volleyball almost hitting you right in the face.

"Sorry Ms. (L/n)!" you hear your former student Nishinoya yell. You smile and wave, mouthing no worries to him.

You see Takeda talking to a student and wave. "Hey Takeda!" you shout, waving the phone in the air. Already knowing who it belongs to, he chuckles, shakes his head, and jogs over to you.

To your surprise, you suddenly hear a voice behind you.

"Uhh...sorry there shouldn't be any other students here..."

And that's when you see him.

You turn around to find a tall, muscular man with long dyed blond hair pushed back with a headband. He was wearing a thin white t-shirt and black sweatpants.

"This is a closed practice," he says awkwardly, lifting his arm to rub the back of his neck.

You can't help but notice his defined arms and you suddenly feel your stomach flip and your face grow warm. "What's wrong with me?" you think to yourself.

"Oh! I-I'm not a student, I get that a lot," you reply, showing your teacher ID to him. "I'm a teacher here, my name is-"

"(Y/n)! Thanks for coming all the way over here, that kid's gonna drive me crazy. Let me guess, Hinata's phone?" Takeda says, rolling his eyes. You almost didn't notice him taking the phone from your hand.

"Oh...no problem at all, I needed to get out of that building anyway!" you say, finally taking your eyes off of the handsome stranger. 

"By the way, have you met our new coach? This is Keishin Ukai!" Takeda beams. You heard him mention the team would be getting a new coach, but you didn't know the coach would be so...

"Nice to meet you, (y/n). I'm so sorry about before, you just look so young," Keishin says, shaking your hand. Your heart pounds as you feel his strong hand in yours. And when you look up at him, you notice he's blushing. He's just embarrassed that he thought I was a student, you convince yourself.

"Nice to meet you too. Please, don't worry about it! It happens all the time," you exclaim, wishing this moment could last a little longer.

"Well we gotta get back to these guys, (y/n)," Takeda says. "See you tomorrow! I owe you one!" he exclaims as he runs back over to the boys, leaving you and Keishin alone.

The two of you look at each other, and smile. "I, um, I have to go and grade these papers," you stammer, barely finding the words you want to say.

"I guess I better go too, these boys are useless without me," Keishin laughs.

Then, unexpectedly, Keishin steps a little closer to you and takes your hand once again, sending an electric shock all throughout your body. He leans a little closer to you and says in his low, gruff voice,

"See you around, beautiful."


	2. it had to be you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since you first met Keishin Ukai he has been living in your head rent-free. Will a chance encounter get the relationship started? (idk how to write summaries lol)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 2 is here! hope you enjoy it! :)

It's been about a week since you first met Keishin Ukai. As much as you tried not to, all you could think about were those deep brown eyes, those muscular arms, that smile...

It's been tempting to ask Takeda about Keishin, but you simply didn't have the courage. Even when Hinata left his notebook in the classroom yesterday, you just left it on Takeda's desk with a short note. 

You haven't felt this way about someone for a while. It's thrilling, but you can't help but feel a little uneasy. After all, you didn't want to get hurt again. And besides, Keishin is way out of your league. He probably calls every woman beautiful...right?

Between the Keishin situation and work stressing you out, you decide to spend your day off hanging out with a friend in the next neighborhood over.

That evening, as you ride your bike home after a day full of shopping, laughing, and decompressing, you realize you needed to purchase some milk and decide to stop at a random convenient store. You park your bike and walk inside, the cool AC refreshing you after your ride.

Right when you're about to grab the milk you hear, "Hey, it's you! Y/n!"

Sitting at the counter with a Shonen Jump in his hands is none other than the man you've been avoiding for a week. You feel flustered, but managed to let out a small, "oh, hey."

Keishin grins and jumps over the counter to walk closer to you.

"You know..." he begins, adjusting his headband, "I was really hoping to see you again at the school. We didn't really get a chance to talk that day, you know?"

Once again, your face starts to feel hot, the butterflies slowly fluttering in your stomach. "Oh well, work has been super busy these days. You know how it is...those boys can be a handful!"

Keishin chuckles, "You got that right!"

"KEISHIN! WHAT'S GOING ON?!" You hear an older woman's voice coming from the back room of the store. Keishin rolls his eyes, yelling back, "DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT, JUST SOMEONE I KNOW!!"

"ALRIGHT! You don't need to yell..."

Keishin shakes his head and says, "My mom, she's always in my business." You smile, thinking about how your own parents can be. Keishin steps a little closer to you, the gap between the two of you getting smaller and smaller.

"Can I tell you something?" he asks, looking down at you. You slowly nod your head, realizing how tall he was compared to you. 

Keishin smirks, then whispers in your ear, the feeling of his breath on your neck sending tingles down your spine, "I can't stop thinking about you." 

Your eyes widen in relief. "Me too," you softly reply. 

Keishin beams, asking a low voice, "What are you doing now? Wanna get a drink with me?"

You nod your head. "I'd like that."

Keishin takes off his apron and throws it on the chair behind the counter. "MOM I'M LEAVING!" he shouts as he quickly grabs your hand. Before his mother could respond, you were both out the door. As you grab your bike, Keishin tells you about a great bar not too far from the store. "We can walk there, it's only a few minutes away," he says, taking hold of the handlebars of your bike so your hands can be free.

"You're such a gentleman," you say with a smile. You catch Keishin blushing, then he suddenly looks you up and down with those gorgeous eyes. 

"Anything for you, beautiful."

You feel like you're going to scream! How is this real?! 

You're so excited to see where this night will take the both of you.

And then you realize...

You forgot the milk.


	3. I'm All Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of your relationship with Keishin Ukai :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thinking about making the next chapter NSFW
> 
> stay tuned!

As he sits across from you in an intimate corner at the back of the bar, Keishin couldn't help but think to himself, _how did I get so lucky?_

The two of you spent what felt like eternity in the cozy bar full of locals and regulars. The air was thick with the smell of liquor and greasy comfort food. Keishin gulped down his beer and asked about your teaching job. You sipped on your cocktail and talked about how much you love your students, but hate how stressful the job can be. You asked Keishin about his life and he talked about how much he enjoys coaching the volleyball team, and how he appreciates that it has given him something to look forward to each day. “I don’t really get that feeling working at my family’s store, you know?” he says, using his free hand to reach out and take your small hand into his, that simple gesture causing you to fall a little harder for him. Keishin looks at you, admiring every detail of your face. He couldn’t remember the last time he went on a date, and it’s been ages since he’s been able to open up to anyone like this. He loves how he feels when he’s around you. 

You both realize the time and decide to call it a night and head outside, the chilly night air cooling you both off after spending hours in the steamy bar. “I’m really glad we met,” Keishin says, grabbing your bike for you just so you can’t see him blushing. He passes your bike to you and your hands briefly touch.

“I’m really glad we met too. Tonight was really fun,” you respond, smiling at Keishin. When you notice how his eyes glimmer in the moonlight, you realize how badly you want to kiss him. But you're shy, and afraid of how he might react.

After an awkward goodbye, you hop on your bike and take off, with some regret weighing in your heart.

All of a sudden, you hear, “(Y/n)! Wait!!” You stop your bike and turn around to find Keishin running after you. 

“Get off,” you think you hear him say.

“What?”

“Get off the bike.” He demands. You obey, wondering what Keishin is so worked up about. Before you get the chance to lean your bike on a nearby telephone pole, Keishin takes you by your hands and pulls you closer towards him, your bike dropping to the ground.

“Can I kiss you?” he asks. “Please, (y/n)?”

You feel an overwhelming sense of relief as you let out a small, “Yes. Please.”

He uses his thumb to gently lift up your chin and oh so softly places his lips onto yours. He wraps you tighter in his arms to bring the two of you as close together as possible, causing you to feel as though his heartbeat were your own. The butterflies flutter around your stomach as you melt into his arms. He kisses you deeply. He kisses you passionately. Keishin wants you and only you.

Keishin breaks away from your lips and says, still holding you, “You don’t need to leave so soon...I live right around here...wanna come over? I can cook something for you, if you’re hungry…” 

You go on your tippy toes and give Keishin a kiss on his cheek, causing him to blush. “I’d love that,” you reply. Keishin picks up your bike for you and the two of you stroll over to his place.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Hey. Sleepyhead.”

You wake up to find yourself lying in an unfamiliar bed. Keishin is sitting at the edge by you, holding out a mug. “I made you some tea, I remember you saying you didn’t like coffee, right?”

You sit up, feeling drowsy and hungover. Last night, after arriving at Keishin’s small apartment, the two of you spent the night drinking and talking about your lives. You both wanted to know everything about the other, and before you knew it, it was 3AM. Since Keishin didn’t want you traveling back to your place so late, he offered you his bed as he slept on his couch.

“Thank you,” you say, taking the mug from him, then adding, “for everything.”

Keishin grins, his piercings sparkling in the morning sunlight. “How are you feeling? Need any medicine or anything?”

You didn’t realize how caring he is, and you love it. “I’m ok for now, thanks.”

Keishin leans over and takes a cigarette out of his nightstand. “Do you mind?” he asks, grabbing his lighter. You shake your head no, sipping on your tea. You love seeing this side of Keishin. His hair is down and messy, to the point where you can barely see his eyes. He’s shirtless, revealing his toned, muscular body, and he's only wearing a pair of sweatpants. To you, he looks perfect. 

“You look cute in that,” Keishin says, playfully tugging on the Karasuno volleyball t-shirt you borrowed from him. You roll your eyes, giving him a light shove. Abruptly, you both hear a phone ring. Keishin sighs, reaching into the pocket his sweatpants. He looks at the screen of his phone and mutters, “Oh shit,” before answering.

“Hey mom...yeah I know I’m late I’m sorry. I’ll be there, give me a few. See you soon.” He hangs up and sighs. “If it’s not coaching, it’s the shop,” he whines. He takes a final drag before putting out his cigarette. 

“Don’t worry about it,” you reply. “I need to work on some lesson plans anyway.”

Keishin moves closer to you, taking the mug out of your hands. He places his hand on your cheek, his large thumb lightly brushing against your lips before giving you a lazy, sleepy morning kiss. 

“You know...I really like you, (y/n),” Keishin says, taking your hand into his and giving it a kiss. 

You secretly indulge in all of these kisses that Keishin is giving you and respond, “I really like you too.”

The two of you get dressed and ready for the day. When you step outside and begin to part ways, Keishin gives you one more kiss goodbye. 

After, you hesitate, then shyly ask, “Keishin, when can I see you again?”

Keishin smirks, giving you a kiss on your forehead. “Whenever you want, baby girl. I’m all yours.”


	4. how does it feel? [nsfw]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keishin just wants a taste...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg y'all this is my first smut ahh! I hope you enjoy :)
> 
> NSFW: smut, oral - female receiving

“You know...he talks about you all the time.”

You’re sitting at your desk in the teachers’ office grading papers as Takeda gathers his belongings for practice. You roll your eyes at him and continue grading. 

“I’m serious, (y/n)!” Takeda exclaims, your other coworkers glaring at him for his volume. He gives them an apologetic smile and lowers his voice, “I’ve never seen Ukai smile so much.”

It’s Thursday afternoon, and for the past few days you and Keishin have been talking nonstop. The two of you text throughout the day, and call each other at night. Since it has been a busy week, you both planned to get together on Friday after work, and the days couldn’t fly by fast enough.

“He’s just happy that the boys are finding their rhythm, that’s all,” you tell Takeda.

“Whatever you say,” he replies, giving your head a playful pat as he runs out of the door.

It was difficult for you to focus on grading when all that consumed your mind was Keishin. You couldn’t stop thinking about the way he kissed you last weekend, the way his calloused hands felt on your body, touching you tenderly and desperately. Your heart began to race as dangerous, sinful thoughts began to flood your mind.

You decide to call it a day and begin to gather your belongings to head home. Suddenly, you notice your phone lights up with a notification. To your delight, it’s Keishin.

_Are you still at school?_

You respond: _Yeah...about to leave now._

You immediately receive a new text:

_Don’t leave yet. Come to the gym. I want to see you._

Butterflies begin to form deep down, and you indulge in the fact that Keishin wants _you_. You text him back saying you’re on your way, and quickly gather your papers and wave goodbye to your coworkers.

When you arrive you find Keishin picking up volleyballs and other items that were thrown around the gym. “Hey you!” you call out. Keishin turns around and smiles, jogging over to you. He wraps his arms around you and leans down to give you a kiss.

“Wait!” you exclaim, looking around. “Where are the kids?”

Keishin chuckles, “Don’t worry, I had them go on a run.”

“And Takeda? Your managers?”

“Baby, we’re the only ones here.”

You sigh, feeling relieved. Keishin holds you closer and gives you a light kiss on your forehead. “I missed you,” he whispers.

“I missed you too,” you whisper back. 

Keishin grasps your chin, tilting your face up to meet his. He kisses you hungrily, wrapping you in a tight embrace.

To your surprise, Keishin says, “Let’s go,” and grips you by the upper arm, leading you into the gym’s storage closet.

When the door clicks shut, you notice a mischievous look on Keishin’s face.

“Keishin…” you breathe, but before you can finish, he kisses your mouth hard, gripping your waist with his strong hands. You place your hands on his broad shoulders and let out a small moan, letting Keishin know you want him as badly as he wants you. 

Keishin gently breaks away from your mouth. “I’ll make this fast, they’ll be back any minute,” he murmurs as he begins to peppers your neck with kisses. You whine desperately and feel as though your body is melting as Keishin continues to tease you, making you crave him even more. “Sit here,” he demands, kicking a volleyball out of the way. You eagerly obey, and prop yourself onto a storage container leaning against the wall.

“I like this dress on you,” Keishin says, crouching to his knees. You’re speechless as Keishin slides his hands up your thighs, giving them a small squeeze. He hooks his fingers around the band of your panties and pulls them down, guiding your feet out to free them. You were thankful that the darkness of the closet hid the granny panties you chose to wear that day.

“Is this ok?” he asks, hiking up your dress. You nod your head and let out a shaky “Yes” as Keishin places his hands on the back of your thighs to lift them up, and lays sinful kisses onto your inner thighs. He slowly makes his way up your thigh, causing your heart to race, and your cheeks begin to feel hot. “Scoot a little closer to me,” he whispers, wrapping his biceps around your thighs, and pulls you closer to him. You immediately gasp as Keishin’s tongue begins to slowly dip in and out of your folds. 

“Fuck, Keishin,” you whimper, raking your hands through his hair, his headband falling to the floor. You stifle your moans as his tongue draws lazy circles around your clit.

“You’re so sexy,” Keishin groans, withdrawing his face. He raises himself up and lifts two fingers to your mouth. You open your mouth greedily. “Good girl,” he says as your tongue curls around his thick fingers. He resumes his place between your thighs, and slowly guides two fingers inside you, his tongue pressing against your clit. Your eyes widen as Keishin plays with the most sensitive parts of you. 

“You feel so good,” you moan as he buries himself deeper, his lips coming together to enfold your clit. Keishin steadily increases the pace of his movements, causing your head to grow fuzzy as your orgasm grows. You feel as though you are drowning in pleasure, and want to indulge in every second of this moment. 

Keishin lifts up his head and continues to finger you deeply, using his other hand to tease your clit. “Come for me, baby girl,” he whispers heatedly.

Within seconds, you bite back a gasp as you come all over Keishin’s calloused fingers. You feel as though you’re dissolving into pleasure and take some deep breaths as your heart rate subsides. Keishin slowly withdraws his fingers, then wipes them on a nearby towel. He holds out his hand, helping you up. “Did that feel alright?” he asks, gently stroking your hair from your face. 

“Mmhmm,” you say, still feeling as though you’re in a daze. “But, what about you?”

“I’ll be alright,” he says, picking up his hairband. He gives you a kiss on the lips before adding, “There’s always tomorrow night.”

You blush as Keishin leads you out of the gym. As he walks you out, he whispers to you about how he can’t get enough of how good you taste, causing those butterflies to return to your stomach. When you step outside, you can see some of the boys running back to the gym. Perfect timing.

“So...I’ll see you tomorrow night? 8pm?” Keishin asks in a low voice, noticing the boys closely approaching you two.

You nod your head and smile. “It’s a date,” you say. You both look each other in the eyes, longing to kiss each other goodbye, but embarrassed to do so in front of students. You both opt for a handshake, in order to look cordial. As you walk away, you feel your phone vibrate and notice that you receive a text from Keishin.

_Can’t wait to taste you again._


End file.
